One Little Change Ought To Do Me Some Good
by The Duck-Billed Avenger
Summary: Set 10 months after "Act Your Age". Phineas and Isabella have happily dated through their freshman year of college, but all of that changes on their first date of the summer. In a desperate state of mind, Phineas seeks help from Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his latest invention, the 'Back in Time-inator'.
1. Prologue: Video Journal

**Well, I am new to all of this, so I'll simply say hello and hope that you all like what you read.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

* * *

 **Prologue: Video Journal**

Phineas sat in his chair silently just staring at the camera. He was defeated; for the first time in his life, he did not know how he was going to solve this problem. "Why did I do it?" was the only thought that was crossing his mind.

"Hurry up Phineas," Isabella told him, " we still have to make our final preparations for the assault." Phineas sighed; if only she was his Isabella. This Isabella had been battle hardened by his alteration to the timeline.

The assault Isabella was referring to was going to be at dawn. It was going to be a last ditch effort to change the dystopian future that Phineas and Dr. Doofenshmirtz had created. "If Perry had only stopped us, none of this would be happening right now," Phineas thought to himself.

Phineas looked at the Isabella that was peering into the room with deep regret in his eyes. "Rodger that," was the only response he could muster up.

She began to walk away; he could hear her yelling commands to Squadron 46321 down the hallway. He sighed, collected his thoughts, and finally pressed record.

"This is never what I intended. All I wanted was to get Isabella back; needless to say, I failed epically. I used an overcomplicated -Inator to solve a simple problem. Candace and Ferb were right; not every problem can be solved with an invention. If only I had listened to their pleas to my reason," Phineas sighed and continued, " I should have just gotten Isabella flowers or chocolates and told her that I didn't mean it. That I would try to be less like my oblivious old self and become a better boyfriend and listener. Maybe I would have followed this logical answer if I hadn't seen Isabella kissing someone else within hours of our breakup. I thought that I had lost her forever, so I turned to the only person that would be willing to help me; my old high school Chemistry teacher, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. His Back-in-Time-inator seemed like an easy solution to my problem; how wrong I was," tears were beginning to well up in his eyes, but he willed himself to continue. "How was supposed to know that changing the events of our trip around the world on the Summer Solstice in 2010 would cause a chain reaction that would lead to this future? Why am I telling you all of this? Well, tomorrow we begin an assault on The Overlord that we will most likely lose. If the world's last hope fails tomorrow, I want everyone to know who is responsible," he paused and took a deep breath, "I, Phineas Flynn, am responsible for the post-apocalyptic future that you are living in now."

Phineas couldn't hold back the tears any longer. He was sobbing uncontrollably now with no signs of slowing down. He was only able to utter one more phrase before he had to stop the recording.

"How did I cause so much suffering?"

* * *

 **Let the rampant speculation begin!**


	2. Chapter 1: 'Isabellaland'

**To clarify i1i1wow's comment on the Prologue, that chapter was a glimpse of what is to come. We are now going to jump to the beginning and eventually lead in to the events that the Prologue was referencing (it's going to take a while to get there).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb  
**

* * *

 _May 21_ _st_ _, 2021_

 _12:55 pm_

"Five minutes remaining on the exam."

Phineas' eyes opened wide. He still had 10 questions left on his Renaissance Architecture Final. "My mind is drifting again," he thought to himself. " I have to stop thinking about Isabella and her sapphire eyes that always seem to glow or her long black locks that…"

Phineas had a wide and dreamy smirk on his face, but luckily he prepared for this possibility. Django Brown, one of Phineas' oldest friends, sat next to him in class. Before the test had begun, Phineas told Django to lightly smack him across the face if he entered 'Isabellaland'. Django, who had already finished his exam, noticed that Phineas Flynn had left the building, so he did exactly what he had been told.

The slap was effective and it brought Phineas back down to reality. He looked over to his friend, mouthed "Thank you", and continued to take the exam.

Phineas was not usually this distracted, but he had not seen Isabella in a week and a half. Between studying for their finals and extracurriculars, there had been no time for any dates. Isabella had finished her finals on Wednesday and decided to head back home two days earlier than Phineas. Troop 46231 wanted to have a reunion on Thursday night; she could not say no to that. Phineas saw her off with a heavy heart, but he was able to keep himself busy by counting down the hours until Friday afternoon. The day had finally arrived, but he still had to will his way through one last exam. Phineas was anxious to head back home to see his girlfriend, so it is completely understandable if he was distracted during his last final.

"Pencils down!"

Phineas quickly filled in the last bubble on his Scantron and complied with the professor's orders. After collecting the exams, Professor Morrison wished his class a happy summer before dismissing them. Phineas and Django went back to Phineas' room in the John P. Tristate dormitory. Django had agreed to help Phineas move out of his dorm if he was paid $100 dollars (those art supplies don't pay for themselves). As they were loading clothes from the closet into boxes, Phineas could not contain his excitement any longer.

"Thank goodness we finally finished," Phineas exclaimed to Django, " I thought this school year would never end, but we made it. Now, I can focus my attention on another 104 days of fun." Phineas realized that the box he was filling was overstuffed, "Can you pass me the packing tape?"

Django shook his head and obliged.

"You should be a little more realistic Phineas," Django began, "It is not going to be like old times. Every one is going to be busier with their summer jobs and advancing their future careers. In other words, there will not be a contraption that defies the laws of physics in your yard every day. Do you want your socks and pajamas in a separate box?"

Phineas gave Django a face that made the young artist feel foolish for even asking.

"Come on Phineas! The question was not that stupid, but back to the topic at hand, you do know that things are going to be different."

Phineas gave him the same face, but he decided to speak up before Django could protest again.

"I know that it won't be the same Django. It hasn't been the same for years, but it's still going to be the best summer ever."

"Why? There is no way it can ever top 2010."

In Danville, the summer of 2010 had become legendary. The imagination and ingenuity that Phineas and Ferb had shown that summer inspired thousands of kids to make the most of their summers. Over the next few years, many kids created their own contraptions, but none of them were able to top the physics defying creations that Phineas and Ferb continued to produce year after year. They weren't done on a consistent basis anymore, but they were still able to wow any audience and make their mouths open wide in awe. This summer; however, meant a little bit more to Phineas because it was going to have more than just inventions.

"Well for starters, I have a two-week internship at Stark Industries in the middle of June. I have always dreamed of working at Tony Stark's company; it'll keep me entertained for sure. I also get to see Ferb and Baljeet again. Candace is finally graduating from law school tomorrow afternoon. Oh and the most obvious reason is that I will have more free time to spend with Isabella."

" Yeah, I figured that you were going to say something Isabella related. What was up with you today? You don't usually go into Isabellaland during a exam."

" I miss her; what else can I say? We haven't been able to spend that much time together over the past few weeks. I can't wait to see her again. I have a great date planned for her after Candace's graduation party."

" I am honestly very happy for you two Phineas. Your relationship with Isabella brings out an excitement in you that I usually only see when you are inventing something."

"Yep, I'm a lucky guy."

Suddenly, the door opened and Phineas' roommate, Buford, entered the dorm. "Lucky does not even begin to describe how fortunate you are to be in a relationship with Isabella."

"Shut up Buford. " A thought dawned on Phineas, "Have you been standing outside the room all this time waiting for the proper moment to make an entrance?"

"Hey, don't judge me; I was bored. My Acting 201 final ended earlier than expected because some kid fainted in the middle of her soliloquy from Hamlet. Apparently, just thinking about all the deaths in the play made her queasy. Anyway, my point is valid dinnerbell; you are more than lucky to have Isabella."

"No, why would you even say that?"

" Oh please, you made her wait …let's see 13,14…15 years for the relationship that she always wanted. You're lucky that she didn't start dating anyone else during that huge gap of time. Come on Django back me up."

Django put down the white and orange striped shirt that he had been holding and sighed. "Unfortunately Phineas, Buford is right; you are super lucky Isabella did not end up completely moving on from you.

"She came close," Buford recalled, " hey Phineas do you remember that Devon Garcia kid that was on the soccer team?"

"Remember him? How could I ever forget him? He had a huge thing for Isabella; in fact, he's the one that helped me realize that I had feelings for her."

"Oh yeah that's right," Buford recalled.

"Wait," Django protested, "I don't know this story."

"Maybe I shouldn't tell it," Phineas responded to his friend's plea.

"Why not?"

"Let me take this one for you Phineas," Buford interjected, "well, because it is going to make this story long and drawn out. You wouldn't want all those reader's out there to get bored due to sidetracks in the main narrative Django."

"Well when you put it that way…"

"Oh screw it," Phineas interrupted, " I'm going to tell the story."

* * *

 **Please comment and let me know what you thought.**


	3. Chapter 2: When Phineas Found Out Part 1

**Thanks to every one that has left a review or viewed my story so far. I really appreciate all of you. In my mind, this story takes place within the pre-established canon. I work within what we already know, but there are some gaps that I have filled in my head in a certain way. In order to successfully tell my story, I feel that I have to fill those gaps, so the next 2-3 chapters will be expositional. I hope that this will still keep you entertained.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

* * *

" It all started during a lunch period in March of our sophomore year. As usual, I was eating lunch with Buford, Ferb, and Baljeet, who was on break from his college courses. The conversation eventual turned towards a topic every one at the table wanted to keep from me, but Buford…"

"Hey I couldn't resist. I thought that it was funny that after all those years you still didn't realize what you could have, but I don't think I handled it properly."

" Come on guys," Django began, " can we try being a little more straightforward with our storytelling for once."

"Fine, hey just because I am telling you this story doesn't mean that I still do not want you packing my stuff." Django continued where he had left off, but Buford began to protest, "hey why should I help you Phineas? You're not paying me."

"You owe me Buford. I've been doing 'favors' for you the entire school year."

Buford blushed a deep crimson and then silently began to pack alongside Django.

"Okay, where was I…"

* * *

 _March 28_ _th_ _, 2018_

 _12:15 pm_

 _"_ Hey did you hear that Devon asked out Isabella after their soccer game last night?"

Ferb gave Buford a death glare; they had just had a conversation about this before Phineas arrived at the table. Ferb thought that it would be a good idea if Phineas did not know about Isabella's possible interest in someone else. Baljeet had agreed and Buford had 'agreed' as well.

"Why the hell would he say that?" Ferb thought to himself, " we were having an engaging conversation about aglets and he just decided to drop that bomb on my poor brother; even after I told him not to do it."

Baljeet and Ferb shared a glance. They knew that the conversation was about to go down a road that they didn't like.

Phineas had the same wide-eyed astonishment that he had shown after the twist to last summer's Space Adventure IX (The droid was the dark lord, who saw that coming?). "Devon Garcia? That's the guy on the soccer team that Isabella won't stop talking about." All four of them sat there quietly for a while exploring their own thoughts.

Phineas was uncharacteristically distraught. For reasons unknown to him at the time, Phineas did not like the idea of Isabella dating Devon. Lately, he had not been able to stop staring at Isabella in the classes they shared. Instead of listening to the lecture on Pythagorean Theorem in Geometry, he was busy trying to successful draw Isabella's head in his notebook. When they were told to brainstorm for a paper in English, the only thoughts that passed through Phineas' head were ways to make Isabella happy. He had asked Ferb and his friends what this all meant, but they told him that this was something that he had to figure out on his own.

In reality, they all wanted to tell Phineas the truth; Isabella used to have a huge crush on him during their childhoods and his feelings were finally catching up with hers, but that is exactly what Isabella had told them all not to do last winter.

* * *

 _February 17_ _th_ _, 2017_

 _11:30 am_

In her living room, Isabella had gathered Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, the former Fireside Girls, and Irving to express her wishes.

"I'm over Phineas; I can't sit around and wait the rest of my life for him to lose his obliviousness, so I want everyone here to make a pact to never tell Phineas about my former little crush on him."

"Little is a subjective term," Ginger whispered to the rest of the troop. This made all the girls begin to chuckle.

"Hey, I heard that"

"Sorry Isabella," Gretchen began, "but it's hard to take this seriously because it feels like we've had this conversation multiple times over the years. You gather us all together to say that you are over Phineas, but in the end we convince you to continue to persevere." Everyone else in the gathered group except Buford and Irving nodded their heads in agreement.

" I guess I'll go first then," Adyson began, "Isabella…"

"I'll just stop you right there Adyson. Guys there is no going back this time; Valentine's Day just proved that.

Buford and Irving knew exactly what see was referring to and grimaced.

"Wait what happened on Valentine's Day?, " Holly inquired.

Isabella sighed and bowed her head in defeat. Irving noticed, "I can tell the story if Isabella doesn't mind."

"Go ahead Irving."

* * *

 _February 14_ _th_ _, 2017_

 _4:30 pm_

"This is a nice card Isabella!"

Isabella had walked to Phineas' locker to hand him a Valentine's Day card that had "Be Mine" written in huge red letters surrounded by at least a couple dozen hearts.

Buford and Irving were at their own lockers looking at the events that were unfolding.

"There is no way that he can miss that completely unsubtle hint," Irving whispered to Buford.

"Don't be so sure nerd; he's missed clues that were more obvious than this one."

Phineas looked at the card and then back at Isabella multiple times; eventually, a light bulb seemed to go off and he knew exactly what to say. "Don't worry Isabella; I'll be your friend for the rest of our lives."

Irving was stunned, but Buford had seen it coming. "Wow, poor Isabella just got friendzoned," he whispered to Irving.

Isabella silently nodded and feigned a smile. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow," with that Phineas walked down the hallway. When he turned the corner, Isabella sat in front of the lockers with her knees curled up to her chest and began to cry. Buford and Irving sat on opposite sides of her and placed their hands on her shoulders.

"It's going to be alright Isabella; one day Phineas will…"

"No, Irving he won't; he will never see me as anything, but his friend. You two heard him. I'm done with Phineas; I will no longer pine for his affections. I'm done!"

And with that Isabella began to sob uncontrollably again. Buford felt pity for her; no crush was worth this amount of pain, "Maybe it's for the best Bella. If he hasn't seen it by now, it's not worth it. You're better than this Isabella."

Isabella smiled with tears still in her eyes, " Thanks Buford. You're right it's time to end this silly pining for Phineas."

* * *

 _February 17_ _th_ _, 2017_

 _11:45 am_

The rest of the group was stunned by what they had just heard.

"Isabella, I'm sorry; I don't know what else to say," Gretchen said with clear embarrassment on her face.

"It's okay Gretch you didn't know."

Ferb stood up, " On behalf of my stupid brother, I am sorry. Buford is right it's time for you to move on with your life. If anyone has any objections to Isabella's request, speak now." The entire group just sat still without speaking a word, " Okay then, its decided; none of us will every mention Isabella's former crush on Phineas."

"Don't worry Isabella," Milly said," it'll be like it never happened."

* * *

 _March 28_ _th_ _, 2018_

 _12:25 pm_

After thinking through the group's long silence, Phineas was finally able to speak again,

"Buford, what did she tell Devon?"

Buford immediately seemed to regret opening his mouth in the first place, but he had to tell Phineas the truth now, " Isabella said she wasn't sure; she said that she would be able to let him know after school today."

"Buford," Baljeet asked, " how do you know all this information?"

"Oh come on nerd! If there's one thing I am always in the loop on, it's gossip."

Phineas looked like he was in deep contemplation. Ferb was growing increasingly concerned for his step brother, "Phineas, are you okay?"

After a long pause, he finally spoke up, "No, no I'm not." He didn't want to let his friends know about the internal debate he was having about his feelings for Isabella, so he decided to lie, so he could leave and find a quiet place to think. " I just remembered; I promised Dr. D that I would meet with him to talk about possibly tutoring a student. I guess I'll catch you guys later."

As Phineas was standing up, Baljeet was having his own back and forth, "Should I tell Phineas the truth about Isabella's crush on him?" After a few more seconds of thought, he concluded that it would be the right thing to do. "Phineas wait…"

"Yes Baljeet."

"Phineas, I have to tell you something that I should have told you a long time ago." Baljeet glanced at the two boys that were still sitting at the table. Buford was mouthing, "Go on tell him", but then he looked at the individual that he respected more,Ferb. He saw Ferb simply shake his head 'No'. One day Baljeet was going to let Phineas know about Isabella's former crush on him, but today was not that day. " I got accepted for that summer internship at Harvard. I'm super excited about it."

Phineas forced a weak smile, " That's great Baljeet. We'll have to celebrate some time this weekend. Bye guys!" The three boys waved at Phineas as he turned around and left the cafeteria.

When he was sure Phineas was out of earshot, Buford turned over to Baljeet and let him have it, "Oh come on Baljeet, why did you chicken out?"

"Ferb let me know that it wasn't the right time."

Buford glanced at Ferb who just shrugged his shoulders and continued eating his ham and cheese sandwich.

"When will it be the right time then Ferb? It's almost the end of sophomore year; if we wait too much longer, it will be too late for them."

Ferb swallowed his sandwich and spoke, "Look Buford, I want to help my brother out, but I also want to respect Isabella's wishes. It saddens me that we can't tell Phineas, but if we tell him about the former crush, Isabella is going to unleash that judo patch on us."

Baljeet thought and then spoke when an idea finally popped into his head, " How about this? If Isabella and Phineas are still single before college and they still haven't figured their relationship out, we'll tell Phineas the truth."

"Oh, Buford likes this. What would be our deadline?"

"How about… the day one of them is leaving for college. If they haven't figured it out by then, one of us will… no I will tell Phineas the truth. What do you think Ferb?"

"Plausible deniability," with that Ferb got up from the table and left the cafeteria.

"Oh, ignore him Baljeet, so how would you tell him."

"I would bring up the conversation by telling him the college that Isabella is going to; if he really has feelings for Isabella at that point, that simple statement would get the ball rolling."

"Wow that's brilliant Baljeet."

"That's why I'm in college and you're stuck in sophomore classes." Baljeet started chucking, but then he saw that Buford had crossed his arms and had a scowl on his face. "Oh no, I didn't mean it. Don't give me a wedgie when I am wearing this underwear; I just got them last week. Ahh!" Baljeet got up and ran out of the cafeteria like a prey avoiding its predator. Buford simply grinned, " Some things will never change."

* * *

 _May 21_ _st_ _, 2021_

 _1:45 pm_

"I'm still surprised that the plot that Buford and Baljeet concocted in that cafeteria is what finally got me and Isabella together."

"Yeah, but honestly you were too dense to figure it out by yourself."

"Hey, come on Buford. I did figure out my feelings for Isabella that very afternoon."

" Yeah, are we actually going to get to that," an obviously annoyed Django began, "Phineas this is nowhere close to the straightforward storytelling that I told you to adhere to."

"It's not that bad Django."

"Phineas, at one point there was a flashback within a flashback within a flashback. I don't know how well your English teacher taught you how to craft a story, but that is not straightforward storytelling."

Phineas glanced at Buford, "the man has a point Phineas; did your story really require all those sidetracks."

"Those sidetracks helped build the narrative, but I will try to stay more on point now. Alright, here we go Django this is the story of how I realized that I was in love with Isabella. "

* * *

 **Please let me know what you thought.**


	4. Chapter 3:When Phineas Found Out Part 2

**Well, here we go; the next part of the story.**

 **Since there's some confusion about it, I want to clarify the timeline in this story:**

 **Summer 2010- the 'endless' summer on the show where most of the episodes take place**

 **August 2020- "Act Your Age"**

 **May 2021- the 'present' in my story**

 **Now that we got that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this next installment.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

 _March 28_ _th_ _, 2018_

 _12:45 pm_

Phineas was pacing the empty science department hallway; the internal debate in his head was no closer to being solved.

"Why am I feeling this way? I should be happy about Isabella's future happiness with Devon. She's one of my closest friend's; I should not be upset at Devon."

Phineas continued pacing up and down the hall. He thought about anything that could be a potential source for his current disdain towards Devon. Devon hadn't done anything bad to him or any of his friends.

"The only thing Devon has done is ask Isabella out and that would only make me upset if I was… Oh my God! I think I finally figured it out. I'm in love with Isabella. It all makes sense; the reason that I can't stop thinking about Isabella is because I have a crush on her."

Phineas stopped pacing, but now he was frustrated. The girl that he just realized he had a crush on was about to go out with someone else. "What am I going to do?"

Then, he saw him; his newly discovered rival for Isabella's affections, Devon, entering the hallway. He tried to turn around and walk in the other direction, but it was too late; Devon had spotted him. "Phineas? Is that you?"

"Yep, hey Devon how are you?"

"Not great; there's a lot going through my head right now."

Phineas knew exactly what was going through Devon's head, " Is it about Isabella?"

Devon's jaw gapped open, "how did you…"

"It's been going around the school."

"Well, since you already know my dilemma, do you have any advise for me?"

Phineas wanted to tell Devon to back off and to leave Isabella alone, but that would just be the jealousy talking, so he decided to give him some of his typical optimistic advise. " Just be yourself and don't try to force it. If it's a good fit for the two of you, everything will work out."

"No, not that type of advice. I want to know what I can say to get Isabella to come back home with me after the date."

Phineas was dumbfounded by what Devon had just said, "Wait what!"

"Well, she is one of your closest friend, so I thought you'd be able to help a fella out. I assumed that you could give me some of your personal knowledge on Isabella so I could … you know"

Phineas was peeved. After he had decided to be the nice guy, he discovers that Devon was just a sleaze-ball who wanted to get into Isabella's pants. He tried to keep his cool, but eventually he exploded into a rage fit, " How dare you? Why would you even ask me for that? You don't deserve Isabella."

"Phineas… stop yelling or someone might hear us."

Phineas was undeterred, "Why the hell would I care if someone hears me yelling? I'm going to tell Isabella and when I do you're going down. Down, down, down!"

* * *

 _May 21_ _st_ _, 2021_

 _2:15 pm_

"Wow you sounded just like Candace", Django said as he was wrapping an extension cord.

"Can I continue without any more interruptions Django?," Phineas asked.

"Fine."

"Thank you, so my yelling got Dr. D's attention…"

* * *

 _March 28_ _th_ _, 2018_

 _12:55 pm_

 _*Doofenshmirtz's Science Classroom*_

Dr. Doofenshmirtz had been grading Chemistry homework in his room; when he first heard the yelling, he assumed that it would stop eventually. "It's just kids being kids, he thought to himself, "My parents always yelled at me and I turned out fine… Okay, I turned out relatively fine." After it continued for a good minute, he had had enough and he got up to put a stop to it.

He opened the door to his classroom.

"…Down,down,down!"

" Alright," he began, "what is going on out here? It sounds like a mama ocelot growling at her husband."

Phineas and Devon were dumbfounded, " Uh, Dr. D how would you know what that sounds like?", Phineas asked.

"Maybe I'll tell you some other time; anyway, don't change the subject. What was all the yelling about?"

Phineas sighed, "Sorry, Dr. D. I was venting; Devon did something that really ticked me off."

"Well, usually I condone yelling in anger; in fact, I used it a lot in my former profession. If I am upset at someone, I usually yell 'Curse you' followed by their name. It's simple and it gets your point across in an efficient manner."

"Thanks, Doc I'll keep that in mind."

"Okay, feel free to carry on your argument, but keep it down a little. I still need to grade two more assignments before 6th block."

After Dr. Doofenshmirtz had reentered his room, Devon began to protest, "Don't act like a saint Phineas. With all the girls your inventions have attracted over the years, you probably took advantage of at least one of them."

"No, Devon you're wrong about me. There's only one girl I have ever been interested in and I'm going to win her heart the right way. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to find Isabella." With that, Phineas turned around and began to walk down the hallway.

"Phineas, don't do something you'll regret later." The redhead stopped immediately and turned around. His determination had not wavered a bit, "If I don't tell Isabella about this, I'll regret it for the rest of my life." With that, Phineas turned around and walked back towards the cafeteria.

"This isn't over Flynn!," Devon yelled at the top of his lungs, " Do you hear me? This isn't over; I'll even the score if it's the last thing that I do. Curse you Phineas Flynn!"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz heard the yelling from his room again, " Well, at least one of them took my advice."

* * *

Phineas ran into Isabella as she was leaving the cafeteria with Gretchen and Adyson. "Hey Phineas, whatcha doin'?"

"Hey Isabella. Can I talk to you alone for a minute? It's urgent."

"Um, sure… I guess I'll see you later girls." Gretchen and Adyson continued to walk to their next class. They were whispering to each other trying to figure out what Phineas wanted to tell Isabella; meanwhile, Phineas and Isabella had walked over to the side of the hallway.

"Alright Phineas, what's going on? Why couldn't this wait?"

Phineas took a deep breath and then told Isabella about the conversation he had just had with Devon.

Isabella had tears welling up in her eyes. "Wow, I thought Devon was different. It seemed like he really cared about me."

"I'm so sorry Isabella."

"No, it's not a big deal: I hadn't even gone on a date with him yet. I was about to say yes to him at the end of the day, but now I'm obviously going to turn him down. Thanks for telling me Phineas."

Phineas noticed that Isabella was on the verge of crying, so he pulled her into a hug. Isabella hesitated for a second, but she eventually fell into his embrace. The hug achieved its intention; it stopped Isabella from crying. Hugging Isabella felt incredibly right to Phineas; the embrace immediately erased the little doubt that remained about his feelings for Isabella. He decided to take a leap of faith right then and there; he was going to tell Isabella about his newly discovered feelings for her. Phineas opened his mouth, but Isabella broke the embrace before he could express what he was feeling.

"Thanks for being such a great friend Phineas. It's great to know that you'll always be there to protect me from any idiots who want to date me." Phineas tried his best not to look disappointed at what she had just said. "Well, I'll see you in Geometry; bye Phineas!"

"Bye Isabella," he said with a wave. He then turned around and began walking to his locker, "Damn it," he thought to himself, " she friendzoned me. I really thought that I had a chance with her." However, being the eternal optimist, Phineas tried to stay positive, " Maybe one day she'll see me as more than a friend and I'll be able to look back at this story and laugh."

* * *

 _May 21_ _st_ _, 2021_

 _2:45 pm_

 _"_ I cannot believe she friendzoned you," Django said between chuckles.

Django and Buford had started laughing at the end of Phineas'' story.

"Hey, stop laughing it's not that funny."

"It gets funnier every time I hear it, " Buford said as he was recovering from his laughing fit. Phineas shot him a serious look.

"Oh lighten up dinnerbell, you told yourself that one day 'I'll be able to look back on this story and laugh,'" Buford said using his best Phineas impression.

"Wow Phineas, Django said, " his impression of you is still on point."

"Hey, you weren't even there the first time I used this impression."

"What can I say; I love making callbacks to stuff I wasn't present for."

Phineas rolled his eyes and then observed his empty side of the room, "Well, at least we finished packing. It's true; telling a story during a mundane task makes it go faster."

"Alright! Now, it's time to pack Buford's stuff; come on guys let's pack my side of the room." Phineas and Django looked at each other and then, without saying a word, they turned around and walked out of the room. "Wait guys, come back; this isn't fair. If you help me, I'll tell the story that has me fighting a squid for Biff." This did not sway the boys and they continued walking down the dorm hallway. "No come back. Curse you Phineas and Django!" Buford's eyes opened wide in realization, "Wow, Dr. D was right; its simple and it gets your point across."

* * *

Phineas went to the front desk and turned in his room key. As he and Django were walking towards the exit of the building, Phineas noticed that Devon Garcia was walking into the building. Phineas bowed his head; trying to avoid being spotted, but it was to no avail. "Phineas Flynn? It's been a long time."

"Hello Devon," Phineas said with a scowl. "What brings you to Tri-State State?"

" I'm helping my older brother move out today. He needed the extra help."

Suddenly something clicked in Django's head, " Oh my God, you're the Devon from…," Phineas had elbowed Django to make sure he didn't finish the idiotic observation.

" Still telling that story Phineas. Do I perceive regret for what you did to me?"

"No, Isabella was all the better for never dating you."

"How's Isabella?"

Before Phineas could answer, Django foolishly interjected himself into the conversation again, " She dating Phineas now." Phineas turned to Django immediately and whispered, "Come on, really?" Django immediately started blushing and turned his face away from Phineas.

"What? Is that true Phineas?," a clearly surprised Devon asked.

Phineas sighed and nodded his head. "Well, good for you. I'm glad you two are enjoying each other's company." Now it was Phineas' turn to be surprised, "Really?"

"Yep, I'm so happy that everything is going right for you right now; that will make crushing you all the sweeter."

Phineas rolled his eyes, "Come on dude; that was three years ago. Can't we let bygones be bygones and move on with our lives."

"A Garcia never forgets Phineas; you will rue the day you crossed me."

"Whatever Devon, have a nice life. Come on Django let's go," with that Phineas left the building followed swiftly by Django.

Devon smiled maliciously, "All I have to do now is wait for him to slip up and then vengeance will be mine," with that Devon began to laugh manically to himself.

"Should we tell someone?," one desk worker asked the other.

"Nah, that's way above my pay grade."

"We don't get paid."

"Exactly."

* * *

"Man that kid is nuts Phineas. He's even crazier in person."

"I know, but at this point, I just want to forget him. He's not worth my time or energy."

"Yeah, I guess. Hey are you excited for your date with Isabella tomorrow?"

Phineas and Django had just reached Phineas yellow 2010 Camaro. Phineas liked it because it was like, "driving an Autobot."

"Are you kidding? I haven't looked forward to anything this much in months. I'm taking her to that Mexican place on the other side of Danville, 'La Biblioteca'."

"Isn't that Spanish for 'The Library'?"

"Yeah, I didn't come up with the name. Maybe there's some kind of book theme. I got the recommendation from Ferb; he took Vanessa there last month and he said I would have a bizarre dining experience that I would never forget, but it's super expensive."

"Wow, is there some kind of special occasion tomorrow night?"

"Nope, it'll be a good old date. A boy and a girl alone in a weirdly named restaurant; romance has to be a forgone conclusion right?"

"Yeah I guess so. Well, I still have to go pack up the stuff in my room, but it was fun hanging out with you today Phineas"

Phineas handed Django the $100 dollars that he had promised him. "Glad you had fun Django, see you later." With that, Django walked back towards the dorm. Phineas got into his Camaro and smiled. "I wonder what Isabella is doing right now."

* * *

In her bedroom, Isabella was still trying to pick out an outfit to wear. She had called Ginger who was gracious enough to come over and help.

"How about this yellow blouse with the purple heels?"

"Yeah, that looks like a good match."

Isabella took one look at the possible outfit in the mirror and looked unsatisfied, "Nope this won't work either."

Ginger sighed, "Oh, come on Isabella; it's Phineas. He'll compliment you even if you arrive up in a clown suit."

" Well, tomorrow is a big deal."

"Yeah, I know. Candace is graduating from the Mark Danville University of Law. She's one BAR exam away from being a lawyer."

"Yes, I'll admit; Candace graduating is a big deal, but that is not what has me excited."

"Isabella, if you don't mind me asking then, what has you so excited?"

"Well after the graduation party tomorrow night, Phineas is taking me out on a date to 'La Biblioteca'."

"Wow, isn't that the weird Mexican place that is named after the Spanish word for Library?"

Isabella shrugged her shoulders, " hey girl, I didn't come up with the name."

"Why does that have you so excited?"

"Well, it's super expensive, which means Phineas is going all out for tomorrow's special occasion."

"Oh my God May 22nd! Of course, how could I forget; that's your friendship anniversary with Phineas. He must be making a big deal out of it because it's your first one as a couple."

"Exactly Ginger, now do you see why I want to look perfect."

"Say no more Isabella! Don't worry; I'll make sure you look cuter than the day you met Phineas."

"Great because we still have half a closet to go through."

"Oh God," Ginger thought to herself, "what did I get myself into?"

* * *

 **You all see where this is going. What will happen on that date? They both have different expectations for it. You'll have to keep reading to find out.;)**

 **Please let me know what you thought.**


	5. Chapter 4: A Daughter's Request

**In this chapter, I introduce the supporting characters and their story. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and F** **erb.**

* * *

 _May 21, 2021_

 _3:30 pm_

 _*Doofenshmirtz hmm-hmm Incorporated! *_

Dr. Doofenshmirtz walked into the kitchen.

 _"_ Norm, how are those cupcakes coming?"

"I only started making the batter two minutes ago sir," Norm said as he broke two eggs on the border of the bowl of batter, "What's the rush? You don't need these cupcakes until tomorrow afternoon."

"I know, but I really wanted a cupcake now."

"Well sir, I would have finished by now if you would have asked me to make muffins. Those are super easy for me to make."

"Oh come on Norm. Everyone knows that cupcakes and muffins are basically the same thing."

"Not so sir."

"What do you mean Norm?"

"Well, muffins don't have icing like cupcakes."

Doofenshmirtz looked deflated. He bent his head over and sighed, "Serves me right for trying to debate cooking expertise with a robot." All of a sudden the doorbell rang; Dr. Doofenshmirtz turned around to go answer it. "Just keep mixing the batter Norm," he told his mechanical companion.

When Dr. Doofenshmirtz opened the door, he smiled at his visitor, " Hello Vanessa, this is a surprise. What are you doing here?"

" I came to check on the cupcakes for tomorrow afternoon. Can I come in?"

"Of course sweetie!" Vanessa entered the room, "I don't know why these cupcakes matter so much to you. You've been telling me to 'make sure their perfect' for a week now; they don't have to be the best cupcakes ever."

"Well, I want them to be perfect. It's Ferb's sister; she deserves the best."

Doofenshmirtz stayed silent and pensative. Vanessa was not behaving normally; there had to be another reason for her visit. Norm knew that Doofenshmirtz had not figured out the reason yet, "Sir, can you help me find the icing in the pantry?"

Doofenshmirtz was dumbstruck, "What! You don't need icing ye…Oh…," he said as he just realized what Norm was doing. "Sure Norm I'll help you," he turned his head back towards his daughter, "I'll be right back Vanessa." She silently nodded her head to acknowledge his comment.

Norm entered the pantry and a few seconds later Dooofenshmirtz followed and closed the door behind him, "Alright Norm I know what you want to tell me."

"Really?," a shocked Norm responded.

"Yes, you clearly wanted to compliment how I'm being a good father to Vanessa by making these cupcakes and I really appreciate that, but right now I'm trying to figure out what's bothering… hey why are you facepalming."

"Because you just became the most oblivious person in the history of the Tri-State Area."

"Hey, I take offense to that. No one will ever take that title away from Phineas Flynn."

"It was hyperbole; clearly you are not as bad as the boy who took 15 years to figure out his best friend's crush on him."

"Yeah, it was bad. Have I ever told you the lab partner story? I almost cried that day."

"Can we focus? We're digressing," Heinz nodded, "The point is that Vanessa does not really care about the cupcakes. They're a metaphor for something else."

"I knew it. Alright Norm, you're proving that machine is better than man; what are the cupcakes a metaphor for?"

"Well, I could draw this out further for dramatic effect, but I'll try to keep it simple. She is nervous about you meeting Ferb's parents at Candace Johnson's graduation party tomorrow."

"I retract my previous statement that called you a genius; what in the name of the Der Kinderlumper are you talking about?"

"Think about it sir; she wants everything you do to be perfect tomorrow. It is obvious that she wants to avoid having her dad embarrass her in front of her boyfriend's parents."

"What? That's not obvious! It sounds like you are taking a few observations and turning them into an elaborate story that fits those observation."

"Wow, you could've just told me that I was wrong. Why don't you ask her?"

"What! That would be terrible parenting; everyone knows that you are a much better parent if you speculate about your children's problems instead of just talking to them about the… hey you're facepalming again."

" Could you just go?"

"Fine I'll go; geez, why did I program you to be so pushy?"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz opened the pantry, "Ah Vanessa, can I ask you something?"

"Sure dad."

" Norm told me that you don't really care about the cupcakes. Is it true that you are nervous about the impression I'm going to make on Ferb's parents tomorrow? Oh great now you're facepalming!"

"Come on dad. I thought that it was obvious that the cupcakes weren't the source of my anxiety."

"I told you so, " Norm said as he exited the pantry.

"Alright Norm," Heinz looked at him in disgust, "no one likes a bragger. Oh great, you just put the eggshells in the batter; haven't I told you that no one likes eggshells in their food."

Vanessa gave her dad an annoyed look, "It's fine sweetie; everything is going to be okay. I'll buy some cupcakes from that bakery down the street."

"Dad we just talked about this; it isn't…"

"About the cupcakes; I know. Don't worry I won't do anything that will embarrass you in front of Ferb's parents."

"You better not; just in case, here's the real reason I came over," Vanessa handed her dad a folded note. Heinz opened the note and read the title aloud, " 'Things that you should avoid doing tomorrow' Wow straight to the point," he looked down at the actually list, "Number one: don't mention any tragic backstories'. Hey those are important; they shaped me into who I am."

"Yeah dad that's the problem with them."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ouch burn!"

"Shut it Norm!"

"Sorry dad, but the stories just make you look bad. Can you continue reading the list?"

"Number two: don't mention any of your accidents and failures. Come on Vanessa I am not that accident prone."

"Tell that to the 2,004 evil schemes in which you failed to conquer," she stuck her arms straight out and did her best impression of her father, " the entire Tri-State Area."

"Hey half of those were Perry the Platypus' fault, but you have a point. Fine, I'll look at the list, but what should I actually do tomorrow then?"

"Just try to mention all the good you have done for your students and be yourself personality wise," Vanessa hugged her father, but suddenly her eyes opened wide in realization. "Hey wait a minute, you taught Phineas and Ferb in high school; how come you never met their parent's during parent-teacher conferences?"

" I started actively avoiding those after the first three years of teaching because I don't like hearing all the parent's whining and complaining. It's strange that they haven't figured out that I'm not really 'sick' at the same time each year, but back to the topic at hand. I know that you really like Ferb and that you really want this relationship to work out, so I'll try to be on my best behavior. It's the least I could do." Vanessa gave her dad a kiss on the cheek. Norm was still observing the conversation, but now he was getting emotional "If I had a heart, it would be melting right now."

"Shut it Norm!," Vanessa yelled at Norm as she pulled away from her father.

"Aw, you sound just like me."

" Of course, I'm a Doofenshmirtz," Doof smiled widely. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow dad. See you later Norm," she said as she was waving goodbye to her father and his metallic friend.

"Bye honey, I'll see you tomorrow," with that Vanessa opened the door and left her father's residence.

"Norm, I'm going out to pick up some cupcakes, but I need you to do something for me."

"Sure sir; what is it?"

"I need you to pull out the blueprints for the Back in Time-inator."

"Wait what? Sir, I thought you said you were done with your evil schemes."

"I am; I'm just afraid that after the party tomorrow afternoon I may need it."

"Nonsense sir; you'll make a good impression that will make your daughter proud."

Thanks Norm, but I'm still not giving you that fancy new blender."

"Dang it, but sir it has five different blending speeds and…"

"I knew that you were only being nice to get something from me; after all, I'm the one who created you. Well, I have to go get these cupcakes; don't forget to find those blueprints. See you later." Heinz exited his residence and headed down to the Old Danville Market Bakery to buy the cupcakes his daughter had promised the Johnsons for their party. Meanwhile, an apprehensive Norm the robot went down to the basement of the building in order to find the old blueprints. Unbeknownst to him, Doof was right; they were going to need them after the party.

* * *

"Strike! In your face Monogram," Commander Carl yelled at his old boss. Perry just rolled his eyes.

" It's not over yet Carl; we still have five frames to play. Who's up next?" "Gyurururururu," Perry made his signature noise as he pointed to Peter the Panda. "Well, go ahead and bowl little guy."

It was the annual OWCA bowling tournament at Danville's Bowl-R-Ama. After hours of competition, only five bowlers were left in the tournament: Commander Carl, Francis Monogram, Perry, Peter, and the intern Irving.

"You know Carl; out of all the changes you made to the agency after my retirement, this is the best one."

"Thanks sir. After all the bashing of my methods over the years, I'm flattered you said that."

"That reminds me; I have to bash you some more. How could you let the agency go public? The agents' secret aliases are gone, so their host families are at risk."

"Not so sir," a proud Irving interjected himself into the conversation, "I'm friends with one of the host families and I'll tell you that they really appreciate the transparency. Plus, the super villains of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N are all locked up, so now the agents are only stopping petty street crimes. Those criminals are not dumb enough to come after their families; they know that they would be caught immediately."

"Couldn't have said it any better myself intern," Carl said as Peter bowled a 7-10 split.

"Does that mean I can finally get paid?"

Carl smiled, "if you somehow win this tournament, we can talk."

"Oh, you are so on Commander."

"Yes, but first can you please get us some drinks?"

Irving rolled his eyes, " I hate this so much." He walked away to go get the two men and two mammals some drinks.

"Carl, I still don't know about this. It just seems like a bad idea."

"Look Major," Carl realized his slip up, "Sorry force of habit. Look Francis. After the second dimension incident, I realized that Perry's owners sacrifice wasn't necessary. There were ways for the agency to function outside of the shadows, so I vowed that I would make some changes if I was ever in charge and look at me now."

Perry smiled and gave his Commander a thumbs up.

"Well, it's your agency now Carl. You can do whatever you want."

"Yep and if this ever backfires, you can be the first one to tell me 'I told you so'."

Peter threw his second ball and somehow he was able to get a spare. Perry, Francis, and Carl's mouths were all gapped in shock. "Well," Francis began, "I guess my three year winning streak is finally at risk."

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought about this installment. See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 5: Sibling Bonding

**Hey guys I'm back. I hope that this chapter was worth the wait.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

* * *

 _May 22, 2021_

 _2:30 pm_

 _Flynn-Fletcher Backyard_

"… so in conclusion, the case of Downey v Evans settled that loud house parties are fine. By law, the police will not arrive before 9 pm. Go nuts and enjoy yourselves. Hit it!" With that the party got into full swing. The music was flowing and the food was served. All was right with Candace's not so intimate get-together.

Candace had just finished addressing the guests at her graduation party. The only difference between this Candace and the 16-year-old one was her legal knowledge. She had decided to become a prosecuting attorney, so her primary goal of busting was still intact. The only difference now was that the busting would be directed towards individuals that allegedly break laws. (No matter what she tries to tell you; Phineas and Ferb had building permits and their inventions were always within the law.)

"Candace!," Phineas yelled at his sister as she got off the stage he had built with Ferb the night before.

"Phineas, oh my God! I haven't seen you all day. Get over here," they shared a loving embrace.

"Congratulations, now I know who to call when I finally get caught for embezzlement."

They both laughed. " Sometimes it feels like nothing has changed," Candace began, "I still can't get over how old you are? It seems like only yesterday that you were building the impossible with Ferb in our backyard."

"Well, it makes sense that you have a clear memory of our contraptions. They were surrounded by the same pattern everyday."

"You're right. After you built an invention, I would usually go get mom so she could see it, but when she got back it would be gone."

" Yeah and then our pet would go fight crime. Wow I still get that through my head. Our pet is a retired secret agent;that's crazy."

Candace nodded her head in agreement, " We could go on and on. I've got another one; usually someone would ask you if you were too young for something."

" God I hated that. Thank goodness that doesn't happen to me anymore," Phineas thought of more commonalities in their summer days of yore, "Oh, we usually saw that giant baby head."

" Good thing we never found that giant baby's diaper," Ferb said as he walked by the pair on his way to the dance floor with Vanessa.

Candace and Phineas chuckled.

" Ferb would say his daily line, " Phineas said as he watched his brother dance to 'Gitchee Gitchee Goo'.

"And Isabella would come in the gate with a simple 'Whatcha doin' and then begin her daily routine of trying to get you to see her as more than just a friend," Candace bent over and started laughing hard.

" Laugh it up Candace. Just like everyone else does. How did I not notice? Sometimes I just want to hop in a time machine and slap that oblivious idiot in his Dorito shaped face." This only made Candace laugh harder, but when she looked up and saw her brother's downcast exterior, she knew she had struck a nerve.

"Relax Phineas. The only thing that matters is that you ended up with Isabella in the end. You have an entire future of happiness to look forward to; don't dwell on the past. Plus, how do you know that changing the past would make the present better? It could easily make it worst. You don't have to fix everything with an invention."

"You're right Candace. Ten years later and you're still the same sage older sister."

"I'll always be around to help," they shared another embrace. "By the way, why isn't Isabella here yet?"

"Oh she had work. Don't worry; she said and I quote 'I can't miss Candace's party for her degree in professional busting.'" Candace rolled her eyes; causing Phineas to chuckle.

"Candace," Phineas began, "I have something I need to ask you."

" Shoot."

"Well, I am taking Isabella to 'La Biblioteca' tonight and…"

"You're taking her to the library! Phineas it's the beginning of summer."

"No, it's the Mexican restaurant…"

"Oh is it that new place that is named after a library."

Phineas sighed, "Yes Candace and before you ask, I have no idea why it has that name."

" What's the occasion Flynn that place is expensive?"

"If you let me finish, I'll be able to explain. Is it too soon for me…"

"Congratulations mommy!," four year old Amanda Johnson came running and embraced her mother.

"Aww! Thanks sweetie; can you give me a second? Your Uncle Phineas was telling me something important."

Amanda waved at Phineas with a grin and then looked back up at her mother. She shook her head, "Daddy said that Grandpa Fletcher wants you to take a picture with Grandma Linda. They sent me to find you. Come on mommy we have to go." Amanda began to aggressively tug on Candace's arm. Candace looked at Phineas directly in the eye with clear embarrassment on her face. She mouthed 'I'm sorry'. Phineas understood and gave his sister an endearing smile.

"Alright honey," she looked back down at her daughter, "let's go find daddy and grandpa."

"Hooray! Bye Uncle Phineas," Amanda said as she began walking away with Candace.

"Bye Amanda. See ya Candace." Candace still looked embarrassed, but she turned around and waved goodbye to her brother.

Phineas sighed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little velvet box. Inside of it, sat a diamond engagement ring that he had spent all of spring break making. " If anyone could have told me whether it was too soon to propose, it was Candace," Phineas mumbled to himself; knowing that no one could hear him over the music. "Wait, I'll just go ask Ferb."

Phineas put the box back in his pocket and made his way over to the dance floor. He saw Ferb and Vanessa dancing to "Gangnam Style". He walked up to them, "Man," he yelled above the music, "this song is old."

"Hey Phineas," Vanessa yelled back, "this is a fun party. Did you guys organize it?"

Phineas shook his head, " Candace hired Paul; all we did was built the stage."

"Paul? Isn't that the guy who used to work the Hightail Delivery Company."

"Yeah, he has his own party planning company now, Paul's Party Planning Brain Trust. He's very successful."

"Good for him!"

Phineas was embarrassed to ask the next question, "Hey Nessa can I borrow Ferb for five minutes?"

Vanessa looked extremely surprised, "Why?"

"I need to ask him about," Phineas thought of a lie, " a leak in our bedroom ceiling. He was always better with tools than I was."

She looked over at Ferb, who just shrugged his shoulders, then she looked at Phineas in confusion before looking back at her boyfriend, "It's okay Ferb you can go fix your," she used air quotes around the next part "'leaky ceiling'."

"Thanks Vanessa. I'll try to have Ferb back faster than your dad running to the Danville Mart's free Almond Brittle day." With that, Phineas and Ferb ran off and quickly entered their childhood home.

"Hey," Vanessa said in a sudden realization, " where is my dad anyway? He should have had those cupcakes here an hour ago."

* * *

"Doofenshmirtz! That's my actual last name ma'am. I've been telling you for 30 minutes now. It's my name. I'm not trying to insult you; my actual name is Heinz Doofenshmirtz."

A woman who was on the verge of tears finally seemed to understand what the man in the weird accent was telling her. "Oh, hold on a second." She went to the back and grabbed two boxes, "Here you go! Two-dozen blueberry muffins for Heinz Doofenshmirtz."

"No, I ordered two dozen chocolate…," Doof realized he would enter another 30 minute argument if he complained, so he just grabbed the boxes, paid the lady, and ran out the door."

"Vanessa is going to kill me for being late," he said as he started his yellow sports car, "don't worry Vanessa," Doof said, "me and my super fast Ducky Momo will be there faster than… I don't know something that is quick. I don't think it matters much; it's not like she can actually hear me anyway."

* * *

"Okay Phineas, what's actually going on?," Ferb asked him as they entered the bedroom they had shared throughout their childhood.

"What? Ferb I would never lie…"

" 'Leaky ceiling' you couldn't come up with anything better."

Phineas sighed, " It's about Isabella." Ferb signaled for him to continue. " I know we've only been dating for 10 months, but I have this gut feeling that I want to spend the rest of my life with Isabella," Phineas pulled the box containing the ring out of his pocket, " Is I too soon to ask her to marry me?"

Ferb was stunned; he stayed silent for what seemed like an eternity to Phineas. When he had finally composed himself, he spoke, "Marriage is a big step in life Phineas. It is something that you have to be a hundred percent sure about; there can't be any overwhelming doubt in your mind. I will only ask you this once; do you love Isabella with all your heart?"

"Yes."

" And do you want to spend the rest of your life with her no matter what happens?"

"Yes!"

Ferb smiled, " After I saw your first kiss, I knew that this day was going to come eventually. I just didn't think it would be this soon. She is going to be so happy."

"So is that a yes?"

Ferb facepalmed, " Your oblivious self just had to ruin this beautiful moment; of course that's a yes. You should totally ask Isabella to marry you tonight at 'La Bibloteca'."

"Thanks bro," Phineas said as he embraced his brother tightly.

"Hey wait a second," Ferb said while they were still hugging, "I ran into Django today and he mentioned that you told him that tonight wasn't special at all."

"Of course I told him that. I couldn't risk having Django spoil the surprise before tonight."

"That makes sense; he doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. His entire relationship with Rebecca ended because of his inability to stay quiet. Nice call not telling him the truth."

"Thanks! By the way, since you're the one who recommended 'La Bibloteca' …"

"No, Phineas. I am not going to tell you why it has that name; you'll find that out later tonight."

"But Ferb I…"

 _ ***Crash***_

The two brothers jumped away from each other in fright.

"What was that?," Phineas asked, with a startled look on his face.

"I don't know, but I think it came from the living room. Come on let's go!"

They ran down the stairs and came upon an unnerving sight, there was a giant hole in their living room's wall. A yellow sports car had spread ruble into every nook and cranny of the room. They could not see who was behind the wheel because almost every person at the party had come inside to see what had caused the commotion. Phineas and Ferb pushed through and they eventually reached the front of the group. Then, they saw him; the cause of all the destruction. "Dr. D?" Phineas could not believe his eyes; his former science teacher had just driven into his house.

"Phineas, it isn't what it looks like."

Suddenly, Linda, Lawrence, Jeremy, Candace, and Amanda ran inside from the garage they had been using to take pictures.

"What's going on in here?," Lawrence asked, "We heard a….," he finally saw the damage, " Sweet Queen Elizabeth!"

All of their mouths were open in shock.

"Daddy," Amanda began, "why did that pharmacist destroy grandma's house?"

"I don't know sweetie." Jeremy was stunned, "Doctor Doofenshmirtz; how did this even happen?"

"Well, I was driving here at 99mph so I could get these pastries here," he said as he pointed at the two boxes in the passenger's seat. Linda recognized Doofenshmirtz, but she still could not remember from where.

"Why would that be necessary?" Candace asked.

"I wanted to get here fast so Vanessa wouldn't get mad at me."

"If that was your goal, you failed epically!," Vanessa yelled at her father as she made her way to the front of the onlookers. She looked at her father directly in the eye, " Dad, why would you forego public safety to get the cupcakes here? They don't matter that much."

"They're blueberry muffins, it's a long story, and I did it because I wanted to a make a good impression on Ferb's parents like you told me to. I was trying to get here before the party ended."

Everyone stared at him silently.

"You do realize that the party still had two hours left," Ferb broke the silence.

"What did you expect me to do Ferb? Look at the invitation."

There was lots of groaning and almost half the group was facepalming. Amidst all the dismay for Doofenshmirtz, Linda finally remembered who he was, "Heinz? Are you the Heinz from my high school who took me out on a date to a drive-in during our sophomore year?" Heinz silently nodded his head.

"What?," a unison cry went up from the group.

"Wait dad, that drive-in story that you told me was with Ferb's mom. Oh my God! Why does my life have to be so embarrassing." Ferb ran over to comfort his girlfriend. Heinz was shaking; his face was a dark shade of red. No one needed to know the details; going on a date with you daughter's boyfriend's mother was disturbing enough. Everyone, except Phineas and Ferb, was yelling at him now.

* * *

Perry woke up from his nap in the kitchen, none of the commotion had messed with his REM sleep. He walked into what remained of the living room on all fours. He saw the scene that was unfolding with Doof. He assumed that he was having a nightmare so he turned around and went back to his bed in order to 'wake up from his nightmare'.

* * *

"Well…um… ," Doof stuttered at the crowd assembled before him, " You see I was young and how was I supposed to know that…Ahhhhhhhh!," he screamed as flung his hands into the air. He ran as fast as he could out of the Flynn-Fletcher's household. He was halfway down the block before most the group could register what had happened.

"Should I call the police Mr. Fletcher?," Jeremy asked his father-in-law.

"That won't be necessary. I'll handle any of the damage my father caused. Go outside everyone; let's try to enjoy the rest of this party."

"Thank you Vanessa," Lawrence began, "at least one Doofenshmirtz is responsible. Come on everyone; let's relax and try to forget this happened. After all, it's my daughter's graduation day."

The group started to slowly head back into the backyard; expect for Amanda, who grabbed Candace's hand and ran into the backyard as quickly as possible. Eventually, the music started playing again. Many of the individuals who walked by gave Vanessa looks of pity. Soon only Ferb, Vanessa, and Phineas remained inside of what was left of the living room.

"Vanessa, how are you going to pay for this?," Phineas asked.

"I'll use the money that I have been saving for my trip around the world."

Phineas and Ferb gasped, " I am so sorry honey. You've been saving that for three years," he pulled Vanessa into a tight embrace. Phineas placed his hand on her shoulder. She started to cry, " Why do I have such a doofus for a father?"

* * *

As he continued to run back to his building, Dr. Doofenshmirtz pulled out his cell phone and called Norm, " Norm, get the tools ready. We are building that Back-in-Time-inator right now."

"What did you do?," Norm asked on the other end.

" I made two big mistakes. Today, I destroyed the Flynn-Fletcher's living room and the second mistake occurred decades ago. I went on a date with the future step mom of my daughter's boyfriend. I need to correct these two mistakes or I'll never be able to live a normal and happy life ever again."

"Say no more sir. I was really hoping we wouldn't have to use those blueprints, but we have no choice now. Don't worry; all of the parts you need will be organized when you arrive."

"Excellent, the sooner I can fix this the better. I have never seen that many disappointed faces in my life; not even when I was evil." He started running at a faster pace; he had never been this determined in his life, " I have to change this fast Norm; I need my daughter back."

* * *

 **Did you see any of twists coming? There are plenty more of those to come. Please let me know what you thought.**


End file.
